Bianglala
by Arionyxle
Summary: Bahkan, ketika berada di dalam sebuah kotak bianglala pun seorang pria bisa melamar seorang wanita. Fluffy. AU. For Shikamaru's Birthday.


**Diasclaimer**  
>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<br>Michi ~ to You All © Aluto

Special for Nara Shikamaru's Birthday on September, 22  
>with<br>Alternate Universe, OoC, fluffy for ShikaTema as main pairing, a ficlet, no song-fic, etc

* * *

><p><strong>B <strong>I** A **N** G **L** A **L** A**  
>Arionyxle<p>

* * *

><p>Pasar malam. Satu suasana baru yang kutemui di kota sebesar Tokyo. Apa yang kalian bisa temui di tempat ini? Bukan tak mungkin, kalian setidaknya bisa menemukan berbagai macam wahana permainan, <em>stand-stand<em> penjaja makanan, galeri seni kecil, dan para _Sales Promotion Girl _dengan pakaian superminim mereka. Hei! Aku suka kalimatku yang terakhir itu. Tapi, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan pandangan liarku ini menikmati suguhan gratis para SPG itu, terlebih di hadapan seorang wanita yang tengah berada di sampingku. Bagaimanapun, dialah wanita yang kelak akan melalui lika-liku kehidupan seumur hidup, bersamaku.

Sebenarnya, aku belum mengikat hubungan ini ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Kata 'kekasih'-pun masih kusandangkan pada gadis tersebut.

Kurasa semua pria berpikiran sama denganku, bahwa tidak mudah mengganti status sebagai 'kekasih seorang wanita' menjadi 'suami seorang wanita'. Banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan. Kau tahu? Sekadar melampiaskan kebutuhan biologis pun tak akan cukup dalam setiap binaan rumah tangga. Sebuah prinsip berpendapat, 'ada uang abang sayang, tak ada uang abang kutendang'—itulah persoalan paling kompleks dalam menyikapi komitmen ini.

Aku hanya seorang karyawan biasa di sebuah perusahaan perbankan, setiap hari yang kulayani memanglah uang... tapi, uang orang lain. Bisa saja kuselipkan satu-dua lembar ke dalam saku celanaku, hanya saja aku tak mungkin menghidupi keluargaku nanti dengan uang hasil dari perbuatanku yang tidak terpuji itu. Kurasa aku tak cocok dengan pekerjaan ini, aku telah melawan arus yang semestinya.

Aku sendiripun tak ingin terlampau naif, aku tidak mungkin terus bertahan dengan hanya mengandalkan profesi sebagai karyawan berpenghasilan 'tak seberapa' perbulan. Maka dari itu, lusa lalu kukirimkan sebuah _curriculum vitae_ pada suatu lembaga perusahaan pemerhati antariksa. Dengan berbekal sertifikasi _Strata-1 _bersama IPK 4,0 sebagai lulusan terbaik MIPA di Univesitas Tokyo, setidaknya kemungkinan lamaranku itu diterima lumayan besar. Ya, aku tak boleh salah memilih pekerjaan lagi.

Aku tak takut bersusah-payah mencari pekerjaan, tak lain karena aku hanya ingin kekasihku ini—yang kelak akan menjadi istriku—bisa melihatku lalu berkata dengan bangga, 'aku tidak salah memilihmu menjadi suamiku'.

"Shikamaru, naik bianglala, yuk!"

Kudengar gadis di sampingku ini merajuk, memintaku agar menuruti keinginannya. Oh, aku paling tidak bisa melihat bola mata _parsley _miliknya menatapku seperti itu, serasa melarangku untuk berkata 'tidak'.

_Daitai itsumo doori ni__  
><em>_Sono kado wo magareba__  
><em>_Hitonami ni magire komi__  
><em>_Tokete kieite iku_…

Sebaris lagu—yang sangat sudah tak asing lagi bagiku—tiba-tiba saja menyapa gendang telingaku. Kurasakan pula ada sesuatu yang bergetar dari dalam saku kemejaku, getaran dan nyanyian itu berasal dari sana sepertinya. Ya, telepon genggamku berdering, sebuah lagu Aluto mendendang di baliknya.

Dengan terpaksa kuambil sedikit jarak dengan gadis itu. Aku tahu, pasti dia sangat kesal padaku, tampak nyata dari bibirnya yang mengerucut. Mau bagaimana lagi, meskipun kami sudah saling percaya satu-sama lain, tapi tetap saja kami pun masih punya kepentingan individual.

Kulihat layar ponselku menunjukkan sebuah nomor yang tak kukenal mencoba menghubungiku. Meskipun ini merepotkan, tapi, ya sudahlah kuangkat saja.

"_Moshi moshi_, Nara Shikamaru di sini,"

Di sela obrolanku dengan orang di seberang telepon sana, kulirik gadis itu yang tengah bersedekap, menungguku selesai dengan urusanku ini.

Ya, obrolan singkat, tapi membuatku begitu senang bukan kepalang. Karena apa? Nanti saja kuceritakan. Kututup segera ponselku, aku pun kembali menghampiri gadis itu seraya menarik pergelangan tangannya. Kulihat ia sedikit terjingkat.

Kali ini, biarlah aku yang memberikannya kebahagiaan dan senyuman.

Rambut pirang sepundak yang biasa dikuncirnya empat pun, kali ini dibiarkannya tergerai bebas, sehingga tanpa permisi terpaan angin berhasil memainkannya. Terlihat cantik di mataku, terlebih _cardigan _hijau yang kuberikan di hari ulang tahunnya, ia kenakan malam ini.

Gadis itu bernama Temari.

Sudah hampir empat tahun dia mengisi bingkai kosong kisah kasihku. Aku bukanlah pemuda romantis, Temari tahu hal itu, tapi aku senantiasa berusaha untuk membuatnya selalu nyaman apabila berada di dekatku. Tidak sulit baginya, karena mungkin dia lebih dewasa dua tahun dariku.

Kau tahu? Aku mulai melupakan kebiasaan burukku setelah beberapa lama gadis itu menjadi kekasihku, kucoba mulai mengurangi rutinitas bermalas-malasanku yang kerap mengisi hari-hari di kala libur kerjaku. Sekali lagi, aku bukanlah remaja berusia belasan tahun. Usiaku sudah 25, seperempat abad bagiku sama saja dengan aku harus mengubah hal-hal buruk dalam hidupku.

Baiklah, cukup untuk mengkroscek ulang tentang kehidupanku.

Aku pun berhenti di depan sebuah _stand _penjual tiket wahana permainan bianglala. Kuambil uang sepuluh yen dalam dompetku seraya menukarkannya dengan dua lembar tiket arena permainan itu. Beranjak, aku pun menyerahkan tiket itu pada penjaga yang sudah berada di depan kotak bianglala kosong untuk kami naiki.

Perlahan, kubimbing gadis itu memasuki kotak bianglala, diikuti olehku selekasnya. Sekarang, kami pun tepat berada di dalam salah satu kotak bianglala berwarna merah ini. Kututup lalu pintu kotak itu dan segerapun kukaitkan pegangan penguncinya.

"Kau siap, Temari?" tanyaku seraya memandang ke arahnya. Kutangkap senyuman tipis tersungging dari bibirnya—pertanda bahwa ia sudah sangat siap.

Tiba-tiba saja lampu berwarna kekuningan yang berada di dalam kotak bianglala ini menyala, sedikit mengagetkanku memang, tapi ini adalah hal yang biasa. Bianglala mulai berputar pelan, sedikit tersendat-sendat, mungkin sedang ada penumpang lain yang hendak menaiki wahana ini juga.

Setelah beberapa lama, bianglala ini mulai berputar dengan lancar. Lampu-lampu pasar malam yang berkerlap-kerlip menimbulkan adiwarna tersendiri dari pantulan kaca kotak bianglala ini. Pasar malam pun semakin ramai terlihat dari dalam sini.

Aku senang Temari mengajakku ke tempat ini. Jujur, aku baru pertama kali mengunjungi hal-hal semacam ini, karena biasanya aku hanya mengajak gadis itu menonton di bioskop ataupun sekadar bersantai malam di taman.

"Lihat!" gadis itu secara tiba-tiba mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah kaca kotak bianglala... oh, bukan, tapi ke arah pemandangan di luar kaca kotak bianglala. Aku pun menuruti saja arahan jari telunjuknya itu. Benar saja! Panorama malam kota Tokyo dapat kunikmati dari atas bianglala ini, aku seperti melihat miniatur kota terbesar di Jepang tersebut.

Untuk berapa lama, kesunyian tercipta di antara kami. Oh, katakan kalau ini bukanlah saat untukku—

"_Marry me?_"—mengatakan hal itu.

Tuhan! Apa yang kulakukan? Baru saja kubuka sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah yang kuambil dari saku celanaku sebelumnya, seraya memperlihatkan pada gadis itu sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran mungil, berkilau perak, serta bermata berlian putih di tengahnya.

Kulihat gadis itu sedikit membuka matanya lebar, mulutnya sedikit menganga yang langsung ia tutupi dengan telapak tangannya.

Apa yang kulakukan ini terlihat begitu bodoh? Melamarnya di puncak tertinggi bianglala.

Atas nama Dewa Amor, berikanlah aku kata-kata yang mampu meyakinkannya.

"Temari, kekasihku, wanita yang kupilih...," lanjutkan Shikamaru, belajarlah merangkai kalimat yang indah sekali ini saja, "...detik ini, dalam kesungguhan hati yang kumiliki. Aku, Nara Shikamaru, memintamu untuk menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang kelak sanggup membangunkanku kala kujatuh, memapahku kala kulumpuh, dan menuntunku kala aku tak sanggup lagi berjalan. Menikahlah denganku."

Kuharap aku bisa meyakinkannya, tanpa perlu mengulang ucapanku yang barusan itu karena jujur saja aku pun sudah tak mengingatnya.

Gadis itu pelan mengangguk.

Oh, benarkah? Tidakkah ini ilusi? Tentu bukan! Tak kuasa senyumku mengembang. Selamat Nara Shikamaru, sekarang kau tak usah lagi ragu perihal apakah-Temari-juga-mencintaimu? Jawabannya, kau lihat saja sendiri anggukan kepala gadis itu.

Entah seberapa bahagianya aku saat ini, yang pasti tak bisa kugambarkan betapa aku teramat-sangat-begitu bahagia. Ah, aku ingin melompat saja dari bianglala ini. Tapi, tidak! Bisa-bisa percuma saja aku melamarnya kalau pada akhirnya aku mati seketika setelah aku melompat.

Lekas, kucoba sematkan cincin itu pada jari manis tangan kiri gad— ah, bukan, calon istriku ini. Pelan sekali, aku jadi gemetaran begini.

**GREKKK! BRUGGGH!**

Pluk!

Oh, sialan! Terkutuk! Brengsek! Kenapa ada acara gebrakan tiba-tiba segala, sih, kotak bianglala ini?

Cincinnya! Entah ke mana terjatuh dari tanganku.

"Cincin itu?" Temari tampak panik, air mukanya berubah begitu tak tenang. Ini salahku! Seharusnya aku tidak seceroboh itu. Temari mencari-cari keberadaan cincin mungil tersebut, ia tampak jauh lebih panik dariku. Aku jadi tidak tega melihatnya. Gadis itu belum sempat menempatkan cincin itu pada jari manisnya, mungkin ia merasa begitu terpukul. Kulihat pula sepasang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Maafkan aku!

Kuraih dagu gadis itu, menghadapkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajahku. Air matanya mulai terjatuh menerjuni permukaan halus kedua pipinya. Kukecup lalu kening gadis tersebut, berusaha sedikit menenangkannya. Kusandarkan kepalanya di depan dadaku, kudekap ia dalam kehangatan, tak lupa juga kuelus-elus pelan punggungnya.

"Nanti kubelikan yang baru untukmu, aku janji."

Setidaknya, aku masih sanggup untuk sekadar menepati janji yang baru saja kuucapkan itu.

Kau ingat, sebuah telepon yang beberapa waktu lalu kuangkat? Ya, aku dihubungi pihak lembaga perusahaan pemerhati antariksa bahwa lamaran pekerjaanku diterima. Dengan merelakan gaji pertamaku nantinya sebagai karyawan baru pada perusahaan tersebut, kurasa aku bisa kalau sekadar membeli cincin baru untuknya.

Kuharap kabar bahagia ini dapat sedikit mengobati rasa terpukulnya.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Sebuah ficlet yang saya dedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Nara Shikamaru, telat tiga hari! orz

berkenan review?

Salam,_ Arionyxle_


End file.
